Reductio Aetas
by Cookielover99
Summary: ON HOLD FOR NOW This is a de-aging fic where harry becomes 5 years old .. I know what you all are thinking' oh no! not another de-aging fic' but I have tried to put a new spin on it so please try it out. I suck at summaries so don't judge the story based on this. draco/harry this is slash so don't read if you don't like male/male
1. A cold day in Hell

Author note : This is my first try at writing a fanfic so don't be too harsh please. I would like constructive criticism but any insulting comments or ranting will not be accepted. I think some things need to be cleared as well.I know the whole deaging thing has been done loads of times, but i have tried to put a new spin on it.

This is an eighth year fic and voldemort is dead and gone. Snape is alive because he is one of my favourite characters and the explanation to that will be coming later. This is a drarry (draco/harry) fic, so if you don't like slash please don't read it.

Disclaimer : All the characters are owned and created by JK rowling , and i do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. Am definitely not making any money from this :( and this story is created by me for entertainment only and is not part of the official Harry Potter storyline :(.

Phew now that all of that is out of the way lets get on with the story..

* * *

Harry sighed and added a handful of lacewing flies to his potion. It became a gruesome muddy brown color. He looked at the instructions and groaned, it was supposed to be a shimmering emerald green. They were making age reducing potions which were supposed to reduce the drinker's age by 5 years for a quarter of an hour, if made correctly.

"Well, well, well and what do we have here Potter? Another dunderheaded attempt at making an acceptable potion, it seems. After all, our resident celebrity doesn't need to know the mundane art of potion-making, does he?" Snape sneered, peering into Harry's cauldron.  
The slytherins sniggered appreciatively, even as most of the gryffindors looked on in outrage.

Ron spluttered in anger "but professor—"  
"10 points from Gryffindor, for talking back to the professor, Weasley! Another peep out of you and it'll be 20." Snape barked, indulging in his favorite pastime of torturing the gryffindors.

Suddenly a gurgling sound was heard coming from Harry's cauldron and he backed away uneasily. It began emitting a foul odor that reminded him of rotten eggs and sulphur.  
"All of you get away from that monstrosity at once!" Snape shouted.  
Everyone immediately began moving to the other side of the room. Harry tripped over a stray flask in his haste to get away and cursed his luck as the potion exploded with a bang, and most of the sludge landed on him.

After the smoke cleared, everybody looked around for him but there was nothing but a pile of robes where Harry had previously been standing.  
"Merlin's beard! Harry's vanished into thin air "Ron exclaimed looking like he was about to burst from the amount of pressure he was putting on his brain.  
"Oh do shut your trap, Weasel" Draco sneered, "There's no potion that can vanish a person or Longbottom would've disappeared ages ago. It's more likely that your precious savior has been changed into something else, preferably a slug or a toad."

"Why you little—"Ron began to say, his face growing steadily redder by the second, but Hermione interrupted whatever creative swearing was about to commence "As much as it pains me to admit it Ronald, but Malfoy's right."  
Draco smirked and opened his mouth to see exactly how much he could annoy the weasel before he exploded. Just then, a small high pitched cry was heard from the pile of robes which began moving.

"Everyone stay back while I go see what Potter's managed to do to himself now." Snape ordered.  
He went to the pile of robes and flung them away and there he was… A miniature Harry Potter, as bare as the day he was born, with his too large glasses slipping off his tiny face. He stood shakily on his little legs and looked up at Snape.

Ron's eyes almost popped out of his face." Professor! What's happened to Harry?"  
Snape rolled his eyes looking at the gormless expression on Ron's face. "Isn't it obvious, Weasley? Potter has somehow managed to turn himself into a five year old instead of reducing his age by five years, and I imagine he has also lost all his memories." He conjured some small clothes for the boy and

told him to put them on.  
Snape looked back at Harry who, now dressed, was staring at him unashamedly. "You look like a bat." He exclaimed in a childlike voice.  
Snape's mouth fell open in shock and he spluttered unattractively "I see you haven't lost any of your arrogance Potter, you're still as uncouth and uncultured as ever!" he sneered "just like your father." he added in a low voice.  
Harry pouted cutely, "You're such a meanie! I don't like you." Snape looked like he wanted to tear all his greasy hair out and the others were having a hard time controlling their laughter. Harry had already moved on to the next subject of his careful scrutiny.

He stared up in awe at Draco "you have pwetty hair" he said, "like a girl."  
Draco glared at him in outrage, "I do not have girly hair, Potter."  
Harry ignored him, raising his arms, obviously wanting to be picked up. Draco groaned and lifted him into his arms. "I like you" Harry proclaimed, "You're nice."

Ron looked as if the whole world had been turned upside down. "Harry you can't possibly mean that. That's Malfoy! He's an evil son of a ..." he trailed off as Snape gave him a death glare.  
"There's nothing we can do Ron. Harry has obviously lost his memory and doesn't know who we are, so if he has chosen Malfoy to be his caretaker then we just have to deal with it."Hermione said, always the reasonable one.  
Draco looked at the little boy in his arms who was currently playing with his hair and drooling on his shoulder, then back to Hermione with a horrified look on his face. "Have you lost your mind, Granger? It'll be a cold day in hell when I play babysitter to potter."

"It's settled then, Draco you will take care of Potter while he is in this indisposed state. I suggest that you and Potter retire to the slytherin dormitories for the remainder of the day where he will be living with you." Snape said, clearly relieved to be getting rid of the little terror.

"I suppose hell's begun to freeze already eh, Malfoy?" Seamus smirked, no less horrified at the fact that Malfoy was going to be the one to take care of their golden boy, but never one to lose an oppurtunity to gloat at him.  
Draco groaned and, cursing Severus and Granger in his mind, took Harry's tiny hand and led him out of the potions classroom, all the while receiving sympathetic looks from his fellow slytherins. They began making their way to the slytherin dorms, Draco muttering about how unfair this was the whole way  
When he nastily commented on the fact that Harry had even tried to kill him that one time, a tiny voice piped up angrily "I only did that 'cause you were gonna cwucio me."  
Draco spluttered confounded "what— how— Potter are you— did you lie about losing your memories?!"  
"Umm..."

* * *

okay so that was the first chapter ..please review and tell me what you thought about it.

And um..please just be a little patient as i will be updating by tomorrow or latest by day after

p.s just to remind you again PLEASE REVIEW...


	2. Pwetty Boy

Disclaimer: See chapter one. If I had written Harry Potter, none of the awesome characters (Fred, Sirius, Remus ,Snape etc) would have died…

AN: I'm so sorry guys I had uploaded the wrong file...please don't get confused. Just read this update and if anything isn't clear just PM me or leave a comment in the reviews. Sorry once again *smiles sheepishly*

Recap: Draco spluttered confounded "what— how— Potter are you— did you lie about losing your memories?!"  
"Umm..."

Draco watched that small face scrunch up in apparent confusion as he received no response to his question. How could Potter have known about that if he didn't have his memory? And if he really did remember everything, then why would he want him to be his caretaker?

Draco groaned and ran a hand through his blond hair, not understanding a single thing. He stopped walking and picked Harry up, ignoring his cries of protest at being manhandled.

"Did you or did you not lose your memory, Potter?!" he yelled, losing his patience.

He was horrified to see tears welling up in those deep emerald eyes. Had he really been so harsh with Potter that he made him cry? He had forgotten that he was speaking to a five year old, and not his nemesis. A small part of him was filled with regret at seeing the boy cry but he squashed it down ruthlessly, wondering where it had come from.

Questions could be asked later; right now he had a wailing toddler to calm down. Draco awkwardly patted Potter's back and tried to stop the tears.

Potter's sorrowful face stared up at him and asked, sniffling and stuttering, "Are— are you m-mad at me, p-pwetty b-boy?"

Draco exhaled audibly and tried to reassure him. "No, no, of course I'm not mad at you, Potter."

But Potter didn't look as if he was convinced quite yet. "b-but then why do you call me Potter? My name is Hawwy." He wailed, crossing his tiny arms.

"I'm sorry, from now on I'll call you Harry, okay?" Draco said in a soft voice, hoping that Potter had finally calmed down. He nodded and Draco sighed with relief.

Suddenly a tiny voice said softly, so softly that Draco almost thought he had imagined it, "can I get a huggie, pwease?" Oh for the love of… Potter was going to be the death of him.

He held Potter tightly to his chest and ran his hands through his unruly mop of hair, which was surprisingly soft and silky. Draco never thought he'd see the day he would be willingly hugging Potter, even a miniature version of him.

Everything was silent…too silent. He turned to look at Potter and found the boy sleeping on his shoulder, sucking his thumb and drooling all over Draco's designer robes for the second time that day. He decided that very moment to dispose of them. There was no way he would be walking around with Potter's drool on his clothes!

He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and continued towards the dorms. On arriving in front of the familiar blank expanse of stone he muttered the password, "cavete a serpentibus" (AN: that's Latin for 'beware of the serpents'...cool right?) and entered the snakes' lair.

Draco went straight to his room. Each of the eighth year slytherins had their private rooms, a fact he was extremely grateful for. After years of hearing his roommates getting up to Merlin knows what in the middle of the night, a private room was like heaven on earth for him. He waved his wand unlocking the complex protective wards on his room; one could never be too paranoid while living with slytherins.

It seemed that the room had been magically expanded as there was a smaller bed present too. Everything else that Potter would need such as toys and baby clothes had been provided as well.

He laid him down gently on to the bed and conjured a green blanket for him. Potter did look quite innocent while sleeping and he was a pretty cute kid…too bad he grew up to be such a wanker, Draco thought smirking.

Deciding to take a short nap as well, he climbed into his lovely soft bed and pulled up his black silk sheets.

A short while later, Draco was woken up from his blissful sleep by a sudden pressure on his stomach. He cracked open an eyelid and looked around. He was greeted by the sight of Potter jumping on him while holding a huge teddy in his hands.

"Pwetty boy, lookie what I gots!" Potter shouted gleefully, grinning so widely Draco felt sure that his face was about to split into half.

Feeling tired of being called 'pwetty boy' all the time, Draco decided set a few things straight. "Look here Pot- Harry, my name is not pretty boy. It's Draco, and if you don't call me by my name I'll be very sad." He said, in what hopefully sounded like a convincing sad tone.

Harry's eyes became wide and he immediately said "No, no sad. I'll call you dr—dwac—Dway!"

Dway?! ..Well it was better than "pwetty boy" at any rate so Draco decided to let it go for the time being and when exactly had he started referring to Potter as Harry in his mind?

This seemed to be a good time to ask Potter about his memory, or lack thereof. "Harry I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer truthfully, okay?" he said, holding the boy on his lap. Harry nodded enthusiastically, his small face filled with curiosity. "Do you remember anything from before? Anything at all?"

He screwed up his face in concentration and replied hesitatingly, "Well…only some things…I remember playing with my toy soldiers and then boom! I ended up in that smelly place." he said, wrinkling his nose. "And when we were coming back, I got this sudden flash where you were saying something like cwucio and I tried to hurt you." He continued, frowning.

"Dway, am I bad?" he asked unsurely, and Draco hurried to reassure him before the waterworks began again. "No, you're a very good boy. I was doing something bad and you were trying to stop me, that's all."

Harry made a small sound of understanding and went back to playing with Draco's hair.

So Harry remembered everything up to the age of five but only had flashes of certain stuff after that. Draco made a note of this and wondered when the effects of the potion would wear off. He decided to go talk to Severus the next day and ask when it would happen.

A sudden "Dway I'm hungry!" pulled him out of his reverie. Not wanting to face the others just yet he got their food brought up to the room by a house-elf.

He set Harry's plate down in front of him, unsure of whether he could eat on his own or not, "Do you need me to feed you?" he asked and watched, amused as the smaller boy's face twisted into a scowl and he said indignantly, "I'm not a baby, I can eat by myself."  
Draco laughed and patted Harry on the head, much to his annoyance. Oh this could be used to his advantage in so many ways. He rubbed his hands together and smirked deviously, as he thought of the look on Weasley's face when he saw his Golden Boy walking around, wearing slytherin robes…

Unknown Person POV (point of view)

Eight months…eight months, he had waited for the perfect chance to avenge the death of his Lord… and it seemed as if that day was finally approaching. His spy, inside that pathetic excuse for a school, had informed him that Harry Potter, the so-called Chosen One was vulnerable. The time to strike was near…

He sneered cruelly, and crucioed the broken remains of the muggle he had abducted, finishing him off and adding him to the shrine he had built for his Master.

Pathetic creatures… his Master was right, as always.

And he would rise once again, as he did before, when his faithful servant would use the gutted remains of the boy-who-lived to resurrect him. He would be rewarded handsomely and those who had turned traitor would be punished severely. Terror would reign, and power would be restored to the hands of those who deserved it…

-finite-

Creepy, eh?

What's all this about and who exactly is this shrine building weirdo?

Don't worry you'll find out…eventually ;)

Please REVIEW and I really hope that those of you who read the wrong file that I uploaded by mistake aren't too angry with me. Sorry about that.


End file.
